


your time is now

by iknewshocoulddoit



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AND SO MUCH MORE IN THE FUTURE, Encouragement, Gen, SHOMA UNO WORLD SILVER MEDALIST, mentions of many other skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewshocoulddoit/pseuds/iknewshocoulddoit
Summary: Don’t get caught up in the moment. You're surrounded by love.Of low self-confidence, hopes, and hard work.





	your time is now

He’s so charming.  
When he speaks, you find yourself totally at ease, shoulders softening, eyelids heavy, even though he might just be slightly annoying sometimes. You know whatever he says the media will eat it up, and all you need to do is stare at the camera and look somewhat awake too. Whatever few words you can manage to get in, the station might decide not to even air most of it. No one really cares about what you say anyway. 

You’re sick of this.  
Media has never been your forte. Still, it gets a little old being invited to all the interviews just to listen to him ramble on and on. 

Just like on the ice, there’s a gap of competency between you two.

You’ve gotten better at speaking, more eloquent, words flow more easily as you find yourself smiling at any little thing nowadays. Laughing, even. It’s more comfortable now, and you even find yourself making cheeky comments in front of the camera. 

“I want to cherish each one of my days.”  
It was something different from what you usually say, like “I want to end with a smile” or “enjoy every competition.”  
After talking to Kana and Mao, you knew. These days were numbered, and it wouldn’t always be like this. 

No one cares about what you say? What an obvious lie. You’re second in Japan. You have diehard fans too…  
Who are you kidding? Everyone loves him more. It’s all just pity applause.  
It’s so frustrating.

But.  
Don’t get caught up in the moment.  
They’re here for you.  
Mihoko, a soft grin always ready by the boards, all for that white-knuckled moment.  
Keiji, warm laughter over sarcastic comments.  
Kana, a bubbly, irreplaceable comfort no matter how much you deny it.  
Sota, silly shenanigans and deep conversations.  
Mao, a faraway but motherly presence.  
Satton, understanding shared by similar circumstances.  
Yuzu, a glimmering star you’ll keep chasing.  
Your fans, the sappy, encouraging messages they write for you.  
The little boys and girls in Chicago, wide-eyed and open-jawed, eager to ask you questions.  
The little boys and girls, across the world, glued to their TVs, trying on their skates for the first time, seeing you, as you once saw Dai, igniting their hope.  
They’re cheering for you, aren’t they?

For the you, ten years ago. Eyelids fluttering, head heavy. Flowers heavy in your arms. 

Ten years from now, will it be someone else? Wide-eyed and smiling, “I want to be like Shoma Uno.”  
For the you, ten years from now.

Your time will come. Your time is here. Your time is now.

You’re incredible. There’s no time to overthink this. All you can do is practice. The results will follow. You won’t lose. You won’t lose, not even to him. It’s your time now.

Give it your all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short self-indulgent message of encouragement to him. I often wonder what he's thinking.
> 
> Apologies I can only write sappy, over-dramatic, plot-less nonsense!
> 
> Writing notes: I wrote the first half of this after the series of Shoma & Yuzuru interviews after Worlds where Shoma was heavily overshadowed by Yuzuru. Also, white-knuckled moment refers to how tightly Mihoko and Shoma hold hands during their competition skate send-offs. Just go back and watch!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked, or want to share your thoughts, or also get painfully emotional over Shoma.


End file.
